Together As One
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: 5 años después de la deserción de una de ellas, dos unicornios se encuentran en un Ponyville destruído por la tardía, pero no cesada guerra entre los nacionalistas y los revolucionarios. ¿Cómo lidiarán con su antagonismo? Deberán hacerlo para salvar sus vidas.


**Together As One.**

Transcurría el mes de Agosto del año VI del calendario solar. Las cicatrices dejadas por la reciente batalla librada entre las fuerzas militares del Gran Imperio Solar, y la rebelde oposición de la FLMP (Frente de Liberación Militar Pony), se dejaban ver con tristeza en los suelos del lejano y mágico reino de Equestria. Un conflicto por una insignificante porción de terreno había obligado a decenas de buenos sementales e inclusive yeguas, a dejar sus hogares para salir a combatir por un suelo mejor para su descendencia. Promesas tan vacías como los corazones de aquellos ponis a los que les eran arrebatados sus seres queridos.

La calle principal del pueblo de Ponyville, el más poblado y a la vez humilde de todo el reino, truncado en frías y chamuscadas ruinas. Los muros de las chozas, que en los últimos días habían sido inundados en la bochornosa y nada tranquilizante propaganda militar de la princesa Celestia, bajo el lema nacionalista, "¿Estas con ellos, o con Equestria?" y con una enorme imagen de la princesa, encarnando en su blanquecino rostro de líder, la misma expresión fascista de Benito Mussolini, antiguo dictador italiano de la innombrable y caída "raza del hombre". Así mismo, los lagos no mostraban su verdadero contenido: pilas de cadáveres ecuestres, disfrutando del eterno descanso en los brazos de las algas laguneras en el fondo de dichas formaciones acuosas.

Y allá, en el centro del pueblo, antes disfrutado por cientos de inocentes almas pony, se erigía una fuente apagada; testigo de la más infame batalla entre hermanos de raza. Justo al lado de la fuente, alguien emitía un leve chillido de dolor. Apoyada en la orilla de dicha fuente de agua, se había quitado el sombrero púrpura, llamativo gracias a sus numerosas lunas y estrellas fielmente bordadas con la dedicación de un profesional; y se apoyaba en sus patas delanteras, mientras las lágrimas de su desconsuelo caían delicadamente sobre el mármol.

"¿Por qué?", se preguntaba. "Los he visto asustados y confundidos", se convencía. "¡Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte!", se lamentaba. Tomó su capa, bordada con el logo de la FLMP, un casco de pony amarillo tomando con fuerza un martillo a lo alto con una estrella en el pináculo, y la mordió con fuerza mientras terminaba de coserse la profunda herida en su pata delantera derecha, jalando el hilo con fuerza para detener la hemorragia de su espesa sangre; sin embargo, su nula experiencia en sanación le estaba causando nada más que un hematoma justo al lado de la cortada. Pésima decisión, y sapiente de esto, lloraba aún más. Era el alma en pena en todo sentido.

Escuchó pasos y tuvo que levantar sus orejas, poniéndose en guardia por si algún rufián intentaba aprovecharse de su estado. Había tenido malas experiencias con intentos de amantes, cuya incompetencia los rebajaba a simples pervertidos y violadores.

Un chasquido mágico, sonido bandera del casteo de los hechizos mágicos de los unicornios, la obligó a hacer lo propio con su suficientemente entrenado cuerno. En ese momento, el suplicio de una nueva tortura en su pata herida la había paralizado completamente, mientras se lamentaba de no poder ni voltear la cabeza. Era sin duda, su verdugo. Era la hora de la danza más antigua, la danza de la muerte. ¿Recibirla como amiga? ¡Para nada! Tenía un horror atroz a morir ahí, desolada y sola. Tal era el miedo, que aumentaron las lágrimas en su rostro mientras la herida sanaba lenta y dolorosamente.

- Tienes que aplicar presión, no jalar.

Esa voz. La reconocía, pero… ¿de dónde? Un momento… sería… ¿sería ella?

- Tranquila, en un momento estarás como nueva.

Mientras el dolor iba cediendo, volteó a ver su herida, que brillaba en el tono púrpura del conocimiento, y en ese momento supo, que Twilight Sparkle estaba teniendo compasión por ella, cosa que la asqueaba y la reconfortaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando el dolor se fue, volvió a encender su cuerno y se volteó violentamente liberando el ataque que había preparado, tratando de dañar a la estudiante de la tirana opositora.

- ¡Muere, escoria! – exclamó al viento, pues no había atacado absolutamente nada. Twilight había desaparecido. ¿Sería una ilusión?

Volteó hacia todos lados, débil aún por la herida, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para comenzar a lanzar una serie de sonoras flechas mágicas azules hacia todos lados, sin éxito. Una vez que el eco de su magia se disipó en el abierto sitio, la ira reinó en ella una vez más.

- ¿Por qué no sales de una vez de allí, Twilight Sparkle?

Y súbitamente, algo la había empujado y había nulificado su magia. De un instante a otro, Twilight Sparkle la mantenía a raya en el suelo.

- Dame una buena razón… para no matarte. – dicho esto último, los púrpuras y bellos ojos de Twilight se volvieron vidriosos, evidenciando su bondad.

- Tú no tienes las agallas. – espetó la otra con dificultad, alternando una sonrisa y una mueca de forcejeo.

- ¿¡Qué no tengo las agallas!? – gritó la púrpura, y su grito hizo un eco ensordecedor en las calles, logrando que un grupo de rebeldes se dieran cuenta y comenzaran a galopar con sus armas hasta donde se encontraban ellas dos. Los pasos de la carrera se podían escuchar a lo lejos y acercándose con rapidez.

- Rayos. – se lamentó Twilight.

- Parece que tienes problemas, Twilie. – rió la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ante la llegada de sus camaradas. – Libérame pronto o te las verás con ellos, y créeme, no te gustará jugar a los soldaditos con mis amigos. ¿Acaso creíste que los dejaríamos salirse con la suya? ¿Ustedes que con tanta arrogancia se alzaban como "el brillante y próspero reino de Equestria" a expensas de nosotros, los pobres?

Twilight no liberaba a Trixie, pero tenía que pensar rápido antes de que los rebeldes llegaran y la lincharan para exhibirla en la joven sala de trofeos de los revolucionarios armados.

- ¿Y por qué no te unes al juego? – dijo Twilight, despojando a Trixie de su capa, quemándola en el acto y despojándola de su identidad.

- ¡Maldita! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer! ¡Esa capa era mi boleto a la salvación!

- ¿Y tu orgullo? Me decepcionas. Vendrás conmigo y me ayudarás a escapar, o si no, te juro que te mato.

- No sigas con eso, sabes que no tienes las agallas.

Los ruidos eran ya muy fuertes y las dos ponis salieron disparadas fuera de escena, en un intento por salvar sus vidas. Entraron a un bar de mala muerte, tratando de que los armados pasasen de largo y se olvidasen de los ruidos. Guardaron silencio hasta que los ruidos del galope se alejaron y ambas suspiraron aliviadas; sin embargo el peligro aún era latente. La atmósfera de la aún prematura calma después de la tempestad las había tranquilizado después de su ataque de ira, así que acordaron una tregua hasta que los rufianes pasaran de largo.

- Esto es una locura. ¿No lo crees? – trató de apaciguar Twilight a Trixie.

- No salgas con esas injurias, Twilight Sparkle. Tú y tu "brillante princesa" lo han causado todo. No es más que su culpa.

- ¿Nuestra culpa? Ustedes son los que desvirtuaron el orden con su diarreica actitud revolucionaria. Es por eso que la princesa tuvo que tomar medidas contra ustedes. No hay más que odio en sus corazones rodeados de fríos muros de acero.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo en voz alta Trixie tomando una botella de Whisky de la barra y arrojándosela a Twilight en primera instancia, pero quebrándola con el borde de la misma, conteniéndose de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarnos, Twilight Sparkle? Tú que has nacido como la favorita de la princesa Celestia, en pesebre de plata y ventanas adornadas con marquesinas de oro. Tú que desde el momento en que arribaste al mundo, no tuviste otro objetivo más que enorgullecer a la aristocracia que te lo dio todo, para que le regresaras aún más. Tú que no sabes lo que es luchar desde los rincones más fríos de la carencia y el hambre. Tú que gritas con lujuria y orgullo tus logros académicos; gritos que lastiman los débiles tímpanos de quienes menos tienen y que ni siquiera han tenido la oportunidad de pisar un aula de clases, por estarse matando en un circo o en un bar de mala muerte como los pobres segundones de algún ebrio. ¿Cómo puedes tú siquiera pensar en juzgarnos?

Twilight hizo una pausa. No sabía que responder ante las aseveraciones de Trixie. Hasta que pensó en lo único que podía plantear como intento de réplica.

- Pero eso no justifica que maten a cientos de inocentes, Trixie. Que te quede claro, ninguna guerra es justificable. ¡Ninguna! – a Twilight se le fue la voz cuando se acordó que su hermano, Shining Armor, había sido asesinado por alguien de la FLMP.

- No nos dejaron de otra, Twilight Sparkle. La arrogancia de su princesa no ha hecho brotar más que odio en las clases bajas… y por eso, hicimos lo que hicimos. – Una lágrima negra descendió por su mejilla.

- Hay muchos ponis que hubieran estado dispuestos a ayudarlos. Pensar que somos enemigos es algo incorrecto. Yo personalmente, no quería que huyeras después de que llegaste a Ponyville.

¿En serio? ¿Qué estaría perturbando la mente de Twilight Sparkle para decir tal cosa? Trixie la miró sorprendida a los ojos, y de repente, el gran abismo de hostilidad entre ellas desaparecía con esa mirada llena de compasión, hermandad e inclusive amor. Pero en ese momento, los chasquidos del quebrantamiento de los cristales de las ventanas sonaban justo después de que unos disparos entraban en el bar. Las chicas se pusieron en guardia, tratando de evadir las balas con su magia.

"Sólo un certero tiro a la cabeza", reía en su mente un tirador pegaso de color marrón y crin blanca que se había escabullido debajo de una mesa, a escasos 5 metros de Twilight, apuntando directo a su cabeza.

¡Bang!

Una serie de imágenes en cámara lenta siguen a la bala mientras se acerca a la cabeza de Twilight, muy cerca de matarla, y en ese momento, Trixie se interpone en su camino, dañando su hombro izquierdo en el acto.

- ¡Trixie, no! – gritó la unicornio púrpura, y al identificar al tirador, casteó un hechizo de aturdimiento y lo lanzó directo a su cráneo, ultimando su vida con rabia y dejándolo bajo la mesa.

Twilight subió a Trixie a su lomo y echó a correr directo hacia Hoofington Street, para posteriormente dar vuelta en Mare Mare Road, que llevaba directo al lago Temps, el más grande de toda Equestria, llamado así en memoria del histórico pony de tierra, unificador de clases, Temps Speech, quien hace 3 siglos uniera a las diferentes razas pony después de una sanguinaria pelea por intereses egoístas.

Una vez a la orilla del lago, sobre la fresca pastura impregnada del rocío nocturno, Twilight retiró el sombrero de Trixie de su cabeza, buscando hilo para cerrar la herida de su hombro, con éxito. Retiró la bala con mucho cuidado y cerró la herida. 20 puntadas fueros suficientes, y a pesar de que Trixie estaba herida, tendría la fuerza suficiente inclusive para seguir combatiendo.

- Me salvaste la vida. – dijo Twilight tan sorprendida como elocuente en sus expresiones.

- Debía hacerlo, tú salvaste la mía.

- Estabas muy herida, no podía dejarte perecer ahí en la fuente.

- No me refiero a la fuente.

La confusión se apoderó de Twilight en ese instante. Sintió el casco de Trixie recorrer con ternura su mejilla.

- ¿Tienes tú alguna idea, Twilight Sparkle, de lo mucho que me reconfortó sentir tu compasión? Yo hubiera muerto en ese lugar, completamente sola y sin mis amados colegas del grupo revolucionario. Tenía miedo, y una pony pudo matarme en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, esa misma pony, a quien yo admiro mucho, decidió salvar mi vida. – Trixie hizo una pausa. La cara de Twilight brillaba de lágrimas y sorpresa ante lo que escuchaba. Trixie subió su otro casco a la mejilla opuesta de Twilight. – En ese momento dejé de temer a la muerte, pues sabía que no estaba sola, pues para esa pony yo valía algo más. Twilight, espero que me perdones por haber sido un dolor de crin anteriormente.

Trixie tomó su sombrero de la pastura y lo puso a Twilight, acomodándolo con ternura en su cabeza y con una reconfortante sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me pones tu sombrero?

- Es la ley. Sólo la más grande y poderosa unicornio puede usarlo. Hoy puedo reconocer, Twilight Sparkle, que nadie lo merece más que tú.

Dicho esto, los ojos de Trixie se cerraron y acercó sus labios a los de su antes archi-némesis y le dio un cálido beso que hizo que los sentidos y sensaciones de Twilight se dispararan hacia atmósferas completamente desconocidas. Era hermoso sentir algo así. Twilight al principio se sentía desconcertada, pero mientras sus pensamientos desaparecían para dar pie a sus emociones, comenzó a mover sus labios, como muestra de aprobación por lo que sentía Trixie por ella, y viceversa.

Vino después un tierno abrazo entre las dos. No querían que el mundo les arrebatase lo que habían construido aquella noche. Ellas hubieran querido que el Valhalla se materializara frente a ellas, para poderse olvidar con libertad del mundo que las rodeaba, y así poder disfrutar de su amor eternamente.

Comienza la lluvia y las dos ponis corren hacia una choza cercana, riendo como dos chavalas inocentes, olvidándose por completo del conflicto bélico.

Allí, sin absolutamente ningún testigo, las clases sociales olvidaban sus diferencias y se unían en la sangre. Cuerpo y mente congeniaban como uno sólo mientras Twilight Sparkle y Trixie compartían sus labios y cuerpo de forma extra sensorial. Las velas alumbraban la choza y regalaban híper-sensuales tonos de naranja a los cuerpos de ambas unicornios, al tiempo de que el sudor descendía por los tersos cuerpos ecuestres de ambas chicas. Sus miradas eran de amor, no de sexo. Fue una noche que ambas disfrutarían sin importar absolutamente nada más.

¿Qué les depararía el futuro? No había manera de saber. ¿Cómo hacer conjeturas ante aquella situación tan repentina? Rezarían porque el conflicto les fuera indiferente. ¿Cómo pedir algo así, si prácticamente había armas de odio en todas partes? Lo único que sabían era que su amor era puro y que no habrían de morir solas y con el alma fría, sino por el contrario, habrían de recibir con aceptación a la muerte después de haber purificado su alma y abogar por la unidad.

Y ese beso, esa cálida y repentina muestra de máximo amor, simbolizaba algo más. Era el estandarte de la hermandad pony, de la unidad de las jerarquías sociales, que al final, prevalece inclusive en los más oscuros y perversos nubarrones de odio.

¡Tiembla ante la luz! ¡Tiembla, fría y oscura tiniebla! Tu naturaleza es necesaria, más nunca eterna.

_Necesse natura, sed non aeternam._


End file.
